


Abby Mentoring Talia

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby learns to be a mentor within Psi Corps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby Mentoring Talia

**Author's Note:**

> Abby is only mentioned briefly by Talia, but I wondered what she would be like and how things looked from her perspective.

Abby glanced at herself in the mirror, adjusting her Psi Corp badge. She carefully brushed her hair, resisting the urge to run straight to the child she could hear crying in her mind. Wait at least fifteen minutes, they said, that allows the newcomer to feel that they need the comfort you offer and accept it, and thus they will be open to your mind. She shivered at that - was everything here so manipulative? But her mentor had been wonderful, would she really have wanted things any different? Wasn't all education manipulative on some level?

She looked across at the clock - time.

She turned and opened the door, five steps along the corridor, opened the next door. She sat down and took the crying girl into her arms, letting down her shields to feel her pain and sooth it away. She slowly reached out, the girl's mind was so open that even bit of comfort allowed Abby deeper, until it seemed that she could see every detail of Talia's life. Abby forced her doubts away and slowly pulled the girl closer, dampening the memories of her family to allow her to settle well into Psi Corps.


End file.
